Herotalia!
by JessiCAT1989
Summary: Madness ensues as some of our beloved characters from Hetalia are mysteriously dumped into the Soul Society. Can they figure out who sent them there, and why? And what will the soul reapers make of these new-found intruders? And what will Aizen do when he finds out who these strangers are? Rated for language, and other epic craziness.


Yay! I'm back! New story started. OH YEAH! And, I'm finally uploading the first chapter on my birfday. That's right! Its my birfday! WOOT! So happy I'm getting to upload it today! Kind of a present to myself.

All right, so in some parts, some characters might seem...out of character...But, I'm going to be honest...I haven't watched either Bleach, or Hetalia in a while, so let me slide a little bit here? Maybe? =D

I know, I know...I fail. I need to pick up and start watching them again. I love those shows, but I've been a little busy lately...

Anyway, I guess we had better get on with it. I don't think you clicked on this story to read my babbling. MUAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer-I do not own either Hetalia Axis Powers, or Bleach. WHICH MAKES ME A SAD DUCK! =0

ANYWAY, without further adieu, I give you ze story! MUAHAHAHA!

"Oi! Alfred! Wake up!"

The previously sleeping blonde was awoken with a not so gentle nudge. His heavily lidded gaze fell on the man seated next to him. "Geez, Arthur! That hurt, dude!" He said, rubbing his cheek.

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't fall asleep during the meetings anymore. This is the third jacket you've managed to drool all over."

"If they wouldn't be so boring, then I wouldn't! Oh! Or if they had a buffet! They could serve like, hot dogs, and fries, and macaroni and cheese, and oh, God, BURGERS!"

At this last suggestion, the man managed to shriek the word, causing Germany, who was leading this week's meeting, to turn in their direction.

"America, is zere something you would wish to add?"

Alfred, clearly not feeling any shame at having disrupted the meeting shrugged. "I thought I made that pretty clear when I yelled burgers..."

"Alfred!" Arthur shouted.

"Ooooo!" Came Italy's high-pitched coo. "Are we calling each other by our real names now? Does that mean I can call Germany Ludwig?"

Germany made a move to quiet the Italian, but was interrupted by Denmark.

"Hahaha! Your real name is Ludwig? That sounds like a lumberjack, or something!"

"Like you have room to talk." Norway began, his arms folded across his chest. "You carry an axe around with you everywhere you go. You _look _like a lumberjack."

This caused Denmark to immediately cease in his laughter as he slowly sank lower in his seat.

"Could we just get back to ze meeting?" Germany asked, trying his best to keep his temper from rising.

"You want to talk about silly names? I zink Roderich definitely applies! HAHAHAHAA!"

As Prussia said this, everyone turned in the direction of Austria, whom Prussia was still pointing at.

"And, the great and awesome Gilbert definitely is the coolest name? I think not." Hungary snapped, a slight smirk overwhelming her pale features.

"All right, people! Either we are getting back to ze meeting, or I am letting Russia out of his restraints!" Germany shouted, causing everyone in the room to slowly turn in the direction of said large man who was indeed chained to his seat.

"You let me go either way, da?"

Germany, ignoring the snowy-haired man's plea, turned back to the other countries. "And no usage of our human names in this room! It causes too much of a distraction!" He then paused, eyeing the others to be sure he had their complete attention. Once he had made sure no one appeared foolish enough to test him on his threat, the blonde continued.

The meeting seemed to go on forever, causing Alfred to blink rapidly, trying his best to stay awake. The last thing he needed was for Arthur to continue bitching at him.

However, he began to notice as what appeared to be a small black circle began to appear next to where Germany was standing. No one else had seemed to notice it yet, which baffled the blonde, because it slowly began to grow. At first, Alfred was sure he was dreaming. Had he fallen back to sleep without knowing?

Then, he heard as Italy finally seemed to take notice of the strange object. "Oh wow! What is that thing, Germany?" He asked, pointing a finger towards the black hole.

Germany, clearly not taking the man seriously, rolled his eyes. "I do not know, Italy. But can we please get back to ze...What in ze hell is that thing?" The tall blonde shouted, finally turning to see what his fellow country had questioned about. "Scheiße! I zink its about to suck me in there!" And, without another word, the German man dissappeared, having been sucked into the portal.

"Oh no! Germany? Germany! Can you hear me?" Italy asked, beginning to panic.

"Don't worry, West! Ze great and awesome _me _will save you!" Prussia yelled. As he began to walk towards the hole Italy had now raced away from, he shot a glance in Russia's direction. "But first, I am taking you with me." He said, striding over. After trying to lift the man's chair several times, he turned in Alfred's direction. "Hey! Fatty! You're super strong, right?"

Alfred furrowed a brow at the albino. "Fatty?" He asked, obviously offended.

"Yes! You burger eating bumpkin! You have ze super strength, correct?"

Alfred slowly nodded, unsure of where this was going.

Prussia smirked slightly. "You. Get over here, and help me take this to zat hole!"

Russia quirked an eyebrow at Prussia's generic mention of him. "'This'?"

Alfred seemed to think it over for a moment, before finally shrugging. "Mkay." He said, rising to his feet. Arthur, who was now standing on the other side of him, grabbed him by the arm.

"Are you crazy? Why in the bloody hell would you willingly jump into that...black hole? We have no idea where that thing leads!"

"Yeah. But I'm the hero! I'm supposed to save the day, and stuff." He said, releasing the british man's grip, and striding over to where Prussia stood, awaiting his help.

With ease, he lifted the chair, and the two meandered over, and were immediately sucked in.

"There is something wrong with them to just let themselves be sucked into that thing." China commented, a look of horror on his face. He was one of the first to flea to the other side of the room from where the portal-like thing had appeared.

As if on cue of hearing the long-haired asian man comment, Arthur rolled his eyes, and darted towards the hole. "I'm going to kill him for making me do this..." And with that, he too was gone.

Denmark was the next to shrug, and make his way towards the object.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Norway demanded, losing his patience.

Denmark merely sighed, as if the answer should be obvious. "I want to check this thing out. Don't you?"

"No desire to." Came the other man's simple reply.

Denmark let out a small chuckle, then strode closer to the portal. However, the hole began to shut at a rapid rate, and Denmark just rarely missed entering it. "Kneppe!" He yelled, landing on the floor.

"What the hell was that thing? And where did it take the others?" Hungary asked, still staring in the direction where it had been.

"I do not know," France began, having been unusually quiet for the duration of the incident. "But I am glad I was not swallowed up. I am too beautiful to have been taken away from zis world, no?"

Everyone just stared awkwardly in France's direction, all too disturbed by the event to even dispute him.

Only Italy spoke, with a broken, "Germany..."

Meanwhile...

The four seemed to be falling eternally through a colorless space. Everything surrounding them was solid black, making it hard to see anything.

Eventually, to their relief, a light slowly began to filter through the darkness, finally giving Alfred the courage to speak up.

"Ah man! Haha! Finally! I can see again!"

"You twit! Can you wait to celebrate until we're safely on the ground again! With how fast we're falling, we're probably going to die!" Arthur yelled, almost in a panic.

"Oh, don't be a baby!" Alfred chuckled. "Look! Russia's having fun!"

Arthur tilted his gaze downward, to find Russia laughing, and yelling, "Vodkaaaaa!"

"He's not normal!"

"Would you two be quiet for once? I think I can finally see somezing!" Prussia said.

"Like what?" Alfred asked.

"It looks like a town. Hehehe! It looks like ze great and awesome Prussia will find his brother somewhere down zere. Do not worry, West! You're great and mighty brother will save your ass!"

Finally, as they began to descend into the city, it appeared they would luckily land in what appeared to be a lake.

As one by one, they crashed into the water, they slowly made their way to the grassy area surrounding it, Alfred dragging Russia with him.

"Well, that was a bloody horrible experience." Arthur complained, wringing water out of his dress shirt.

"Well, at least we landed in water." Alfred said, trying to lighten the mood some.

Prussia waved the two off, his red eyes darting in every which direction. "Do either of you see West?"

"I want to be untied now, please?" Russia pleaded, reminding everyone of his existence.

"Oh, right." Arthur muttered, looking around for anything that might help to break the chain. Meanwhile, Russia was impatiently squirming to try and shake some of the water from his coat. "Hmm...I can't seem to find anything, and Ludwig still has the key..."

Alfred shot the man a puzzled look. "I thought we weren't supposed to be calling each other by our human names!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I think that is the least of our worries now, you git! Besides, I presume it would be quite odd for anyone who lives in these houses around here to hear us call each other by the countries we represent. We need to blend in, remember?"

Alfred slowly nodded. "Mkay." He said finally. He then took a few steps towards Ivan. "And, I can totally break these things." And with that, the blonde grasped the chain in between his fingers, and broke the metal apart.

As Ivan finally stood to his feet, no longer forced to the chair, he gave Alfred an appreciative glance. "I am impressed...Become one with mother Russia, da?" As he said this, a spooky purple aura began to flow around the man, causing Alfred to slowly back away.

"No dude. I'm good."

"All right! Can we please stop with ze standing around, and go and look for my much less awesome brother now?" Gilbert shouted.

Before the other three could respond, they heard another voice come into earshot.

"Who are you?"

The group turned to find a man with raven black hair, decorated with some metal placed in it. He wore a black robe adourned with a white cloak over it with the Japanese symbol for the number 6 stitched into the back.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten to the punch by the ever mouthy Gilbert.

"We could ask you ze same question. But seeing as how I don't give a shit, I don't zink we will."

The man, somehow seeming unphased by the albino's comment, just spoke up once more.

"What are you doing here?"

This time, Arthur spoke quicker than Gilbert. "I apologize. My name is Arthur, and these are some of my..." He glanced back at the other three, an almost pained expression appearing on his face. "'Friends'...We're looking for another friend of ours that we believe is around this area."

The other man just continued to stare blankly at the men, no expression on his face.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak again. "I think you should leave." He told them simply. When he noticed none of them made a move to do so, he added, "If you fail to do so, then I will be forced to take you to our prison."

Alfred took a few steps toward him, only to be met by the same generic look. "Hey, man. Its cool! I'm a hero! You don't need to take me to jail, or whatever!"

The raven-haired man reached for the sword sheathed under his cloak, causing the four to instinctively back away. "Do not make me fight you."

Once he had pulled the sword all the way out of its sheathe, Alfred darted towards it, eyes widening. "OMG! That is so AWESOME! I've always wanted a sword, or something for a weapon! Okay! Maybe not a sword, but like a gun. HAHA! How cool would that be? I mean, I'm a hero, so a hero should have something cool like a gun! But Arthur doesn't let me carry one anymore since I shot myself in the..." The American suddenly trailed off, his cheeks reddening at his last sentence. "Uh...Anyway...Can I hold it? Please, dude?"

Byakuya, shockingly still appeared to be quite bored with the situation. However, he made no move whatsoever, causing Arthur to panic, and drag Alfred away from the man.

"Are you mad? He has a sword, you idiotic wanker! Why in the hell would you ask to hold it?"

Alfred just shrugged, obviously not seeing the problem with his actions. "What? Since you won't let me have a gun, I wanted to try something else out!"

Gilbert, losing patience with the entire thing, let out an irritated huff. "All right. We get it. For some unknown reason, you do not want ze awesome Prussia, or his gang of imbeciles here any longer. We vill leave once we find my brother. Good enough?"

Arthur sighed. "Why does he have to sound so conceited even when his life is being threatened?"

Before they could receive a response, shouting could be heard, drawing closer to where they all stood.

"Captain? Hey! Captain! Where are you?"

Byakuya remained in the same exact position, but he seemed to twitch ever so slightly at the sound of the word "captain".

Finally, a man with bright red hair pulled back in a ponytail emerged. He too wore the black robe, but had no white cloak over his. Strange tattoos decorated his neck and forehead. However, some of the tattoos were covered by a plain white headband tied around his forehead.

At first, he seemed to not notice the other four as he raced over to the other man. "Captain! Why did you leave the meeting so fast? Yamamoto almost had a heart attack with how 'disrepectful' your exit was." The man chuckled a bit at that last sentence.

"Renji," The black-haired one said in a low voice.

Renji, finally seeming to notice the others, widened his eyes as he turned his gaze on them. "Who are these guys? More intrudors?" He asked.

The other man slowly nodded. "Yes. Now, let's take them to Captain Yamamoto."

Renji gave a slight bobbing of his head, as he took a few steps towards them. "Hey. You heard Captain Kuchiki. Let's go." Even though his words were commanding, the man seemed to regret having to say them.

As the two closed in, Alfred and Arthur frowned, showing their slight anxiety. Gilbert just seemed outright annoyed at the situation, and Ivan just continued to smile blankly.

They led them inside a building to what almost appeared to be a meeting hall. An elderly man who only had white hair as a mustache and long beard sat at the far end of the table, while other assorted people in the same garb as the Kuchiki man were seated on either side of it. There were also others dressed in the plain black robe seated in between the others. Every head turned in the direction of Renji and Byakuya as they appeared first.

"What is the meaning of this?" The elderly one demanded, rising from the table. "Byakuya Kuchiki. I have never in my days as the commander seen anyone just upright and leave an important meeting as you did." He then paused, his brows furrowing to display more of his disatisfaction with him. "And now, here you are, barging in, and disrupting once more?"

Byakuya bowed his head slightly. "I sensed a portal opening in the Soul Society. I did not sense Ichigo Kurosaki, so I believed it to be an intuder. It turns out my suspicions were correct." As he said this, he stepped to the side to reveal Renji shoving the four in further to the room.

The others seated at the table appeared to be shocked at their presence.

"Sup?" Alfred asked, waving to them.

Yamamoto's thick eyebrows quirked up to reveal his surprise. "Who are these people?"

"We don't know." Renji began. "Captain Kuchiki just found them on his property. We figured we'd bring them here for questioning."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You all can piss off. Does that answer any of your questions? Hehehe! I am so badass!" Somehow, even through all of his animosity, the albino still seemed to find himself hilarious.

"Would you shut up?" Arthur asked, causing Alfred to chuckle slightly. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Alfred shrugged. "Its just nice to hear you bitch at someone else for a change! HAHAHA! That and Gilbert's face is priceless, dude!"

Yamamoto didn't seem to know exactly what to make of the scene unfolding before him. However, as the two blonde men began to argue, he had had enough. "Silence!" He yelled. When he finally had the newcomers' attentions, he continued. "Now, I would like to know what you all are doing here, and how you got to the Soul Society."

"The 'Soul Society'? What in the bloody hell is that?" Arthur asked, momentarily forgetting his manners.

Yamamoto's expression darkened somewhat at this inquiry. "You will receive some answers, after you have given me some."

"Like we have any idea! Maybe your stupid town needed someone who was awesome to come to it to make it better? Zat is why it chose me!" Gilbert shouted, laughing once again.

Yamamoto seemed to grow even more enraged, so Arthur decided it was best if he answered the questions.

"I honestly have no clue how we ended up here. I'm not entirely sure I even know where 'here' is. But, somehow, we managed to be sucked into some black hole of sorts. And now that we are here, we are looking for a friend of ours who was also taken to this place."

Yamamoto seemed to ponder the Englishman's answer for a few moments. Finally, he took his seat again. "Interesting..." He paused, looking back up at the four. "I believe I know of whom you are speaking. One of our fellow soul reapers captured a man he did not recognize, and placed him in our prison to be interrogated later."

Arthur could visibly tell that Gilbert was undoubtedly relieved to hear his brother was all right. His once stiff shoulders relaxed somewhat.

"But, I am not quite sure I believe your story. I can not be sure you are telling me the exact truth, so for now, I am going to have you placed in the cell with your friend. Tomorrow, we can discuss more in detail what happened." With a swift motion of his hand, Byakuya and Renji were joined by two other soul reapers to be escorted to the dungeon.

"Hey! You are not awesome enough to touch me! Get your hands off, you disgusting filth!" Gilbert yelled as one grasped his shoulder to lead him out of the hall.

Alfred just began to laugh idiotically, admiring the soul reaper's sword as he was drug away.

Arthur sighed, allowing himself to be guided out. But Ivan, though still smiling, seemed hesitant to let Renji lead him out.

"Come on. Let's go." Renji said. As he reached out to grab the man's arm, a dark purple aura appeared around his body.

As if this wasn't unsettling enough, the Russian began to chant, "Kolkolkolkolkolkol." Over and over again.

Finally taking the hint, Renji removed his hand, causing Ivan to cease. "Okay..." He trailed off, as they both stepped out of the room.

"Well, that guy seemed kind of weird." Shunsui observed, his gaze still fixed on the area they had been standing in.

"Just that guy?" Rangiku chimed in, tossing a lock of red hair behind her shoulder. "They all seemed weird if you ask me."

"Let's just get back to the meeting." Toshiro suggested, already ready to have the meeting over with.

Meanwhile, Alfred, Arthur, Gilbert, and Ivan were all dragged to another large building. This one was all white, and appeared to reach so high up, it seemed endless. As if that wasn't unsettling enough, they had to walk across a narrow bridge to get to it.

As Alfred walked across it, he managed to shout, "I'M THE HERO!" at least fifteen times.

When they had finally reached the prison, the four soul reapers escorted them to the door, and pushed them inside.

"Well, that was pretty rude!" Arthur exclaimed, standing to his feet, and dusting himself off.

Gilbert seemed to waste no time in locating Ludwig as he began to yell his name. "West? West? Where are you?"

"Ugh..." They heard someone groan. The group slowly turned to find Ludwig lying on the floor, his hand clutched to his head.

"Oh my God! Brother! What have zese way less awesome people done to you?" Gilbert cried, rushing over to the blonde.

Aaaaaaannnnddd...That is it for now! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon! But, I do want to catch up on some of my other stories, too! So, I hopefully will be updating over the holiday. YAY!

Anyway, I hope you liked it! It will get better. I promise. Once some more of the soul reapers come into play, and Ichigo finally makes it in. It'll be AMAZING! =D

Please read and review! I don't know if I mentioned it enough yet, but...ya know...it is my birfday, and it would be awesome to get some birfday reviews! =DDDDD -(Yes...I made those my smiley face chins...DON'T HATE!)

YAY!


End file.
